Alchimiste au féminin
by ameliesky61
Summary: 2 alchimistes, 2 ados Venez suivre Ann Teras et Lolie Haster à Poudlard
1. Prologue

**N****ouvelle fic fma crossover HP. Il n'y a pas les persos de fma juste l'alchimie et la Porte (celle de Brotherhood) **

**Les perso ne m'appartienne pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling et à MeckaBlaze alchemist (Ann, Carol et Vlad). Les autres sont à moi ^^**

Prologue :

_France, St Etienne, 2 rue du Maréchal:_

?: AAAANNNNNN

Moi: Mais quer… que…quoi?

?: Allez debout, lève toi, on a du boulot!

Moi en émergeant difficilement du sommeil : Oui oui c'est bon j'me lève, j'arrive Carol.

Carol : Ta encore lut un de tes bouquins d'alchimie jusqu'à je sais pas qu'elle heure !

Moi quelque peut vexée que ma petite sœur me connaisse à ce point : Oui ! je l'avoue ! … bon tu me laisse me préparer ou tu veux qu'on soit encore plus en retard ?

Carol en me laissant passer: La faute à qui?!

Pour toute réponse je soupirais, aller me laver, m'habillais d'un pantacourt noir, d'un tee-shirt blanc, des ballerines blanches ainsi qu'un pendentif que je ne quittais jamais. Ensuite nous descendions au rez de chaussée où se tenait la boutique de Vlad Slayer, notre logeur et accessoirement patron. Ce dernier était en train de réparer un objet pour un client. Rien d'extraordinaire en somme. Je le regardais pendant quelque min comme sa durait ma «chère» petite sœur qui est évidement au courant de «l'attachement» que j'ai pour lui, soupira et déclara :

Clara : Vlad, on est la.

Ce dernier se tourne vers nous. Mon dieux ce qu'il est beaux ! Non non Ann, on reste objective ! Objective ! Donc, il se tourne vers nous et nous dit :

Vlad : Ah salut les filles ! Bon vous avez des livraisons à faire !

Clara : Go ! ^^

Alors que je me dirigeais vers mon colis, Vlad se tourne vers moi et me dit :

Vlad : Au fait Ann, -/_/-... un certain professeur Dumbledore voulait te voir, il vient à 14h. Soit à l'heure !

Moi septique: C'est qui ?

Vlad : Un prof d'une école spéciale apparemment.

Moi en fronçant les sourcils: Comment sa spéciale ?

Vlad : Tu aura tout le temps de lui demander. Bon allez au boulot !

Moi en prenant mon colis : Oui chef !

* * *

_France, Barneville, orphelinat des cœurs perdus :_

*Sonnerie*

Je papillonnes des yeux, soupire, foutu orphelinat, foutu règlement. Que je ne suis pas du tout disposer à appliquer ! J'attends 1 quart d'heure, avant de me lever et de m'habiller : jean noir, tee-shirt turquoise, bottes militaire noire, un long manteaux noir ainsi qu'une bague en métal que je ne quitte jamais ainsi qu'un katana au fourreau noir. Le manche est t'en tissu blanc,la lame quand a elle est au-dessus blanche et l'autre moitie noire. Je le passe autour de mon épaule droite et sors de ma chambre ou rebaptiser par mes soins « la cellule ». Je vais déjeuner dans la salle-réfectoire à ma table habituel : tout au fond a coter des fenêtres. Comme toujours la nourriture est infecte. Lassé, je prend ma pomme et sors dans la cour. Je me diriges rapidement vers un arbres au fond contre le mur d'enceinte, grimpe et redescend de l'autre cotés. Je me diriges vers le bord de mer, les passants habituer a me voir, pour la plupart, ne fixe ni mon physique qu'on pourrait qualifier d'étrange ni le katana a mon épaule droite.

Une fois arriver a destination, je m'assoie sur le sable, pas du tout fin, j'observe pendant un moment la mer qui est assez calme.

Je frissonne et rentre un peux la tête dans le col de mon manteaux, on est certes en début juillet mais il fait horriblement froid, normal j'ai envie de dire puis ce que nous sommes en cette « merveilleuse » région qu'est la Normandie.

Une fois ma contemplation de la mer achever, je me lève, repère de grands rochers, me dirige vers eux et m'entraîne sur eux avec mon katana.

* * *

_14h, St Etienne_

PDV Ann :

Je m'étires et refermes le livre d'alchimie que j'étais en train de lire. Je vais rencontrer ce fameux Dumbledore. Vlad n'a pas voulut me donner plus d'info sur qui était ce type et ce qu'il me voulait. Bon ba se sera la surprise... Tiens justement j'entends la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, sa doit être lui. Je m'y diriges, Vlad à déjà ouverts la porte. Dés que je vois l'arrivant, je ne peut m'empêcher de rester figer, les yeux exorbité et la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Je suis choqué. L'arrivant est un vieillard a la longue barbe blanche genre Merlin l'enchanteur avec des lunettes en demi lunes mais l_a chose _qui ma le plus choquer ce sont ses habits : il porte une robe ! WTF ! Mais qu'es ce qu'il fait avec une robe ?! Je lance un regard stupéfaits à Vlad qui semble aussi choquer que moi. Ne me dite pas que c'est ce fameux Dumbledore ! Justement, il prend la parole :

Merlin n2 : Bonjour, je suis le professeur Dumbledore *se tourne vers moi* et vous devez être Mlle Ternas ?

Moi : Euh ouais c'est moi.

Vlad en me lançant un regard genre « calme toi » : Vous voulez peut être discuter dans le salon.

Dumbledore : Je vous remercie ^^

On s'y dirige donc et je me demande dans quoi Vlad ma embarquer ce gars est pas clair y a qu'a voir c'est vêtement ! Bref, on arrive, Vlad et moi nous nous asseyons dans un canapé et Dumbledore dans un fauteuil en face de nous. Je romps le silence :

Moi: Bon vous me voulez quoi ?

Dumbledore avec un petit sourire : Je suis professeur dans une école… spéciale

Moi agacé : Mais encore...

Dumbledore : Je voudrais que vous veniez dans mon école

Moi : Et pourquoi j'irais dans votre école en particulier ?

Dumbledore : Mon école enseigne la magie.

La magie… ce mec veut que j'aille dans une école pour apprendre à sortir des lapins d'un chapeau haut de forme et faire des illusion. Aucun intérêt donc, l'alchimie étant bien plus intéressant, alors que je m'apprêtais à refuser, il ajoute :

Dumbledore les yeux pétillant : Oh bien sur je ne parle pas de la magie avec les chapeaux et les lapins mais je parle de la magie avec des baguettes.

Je osse les sourcils septique. Je rêve ou il est en train de me parler des sorciers et de tout taton qui va avec. Etan alchimiste je n'y croit ab-seau-lu-ment pas ! Laisser moi vous expliquer un peut ce qu'est l'alchimie :

L'alchimie est une science qui permet de transformer quelque chose en une autre mais il faut que ce soit équivalent et il y a une règle très stricte et fondamental que TOUS les alchimistes sont obliger de respecter : la loi de l'échange équivalent

En clair pour obtenir quelque chose, il faut en sacrifier une autre de même valeur de plus les matériaux utilisé doivent être aussi équivalent. Exemple : je ne peut pas transmuter une fleur en or ce n'est pas équivalent. En plus l'alchimie est complexe et utilise les formule chimique. Un alchimiste utilise un cercle de transmutation :Les cercles de transmutation sont indispensables à la pratique de l'alchimie: on peut en effet dire qu'ils en sont la base même. Toute alchimie nécessite un cercle et celui-ci change en fonction des effets désirés. Le cercle constitue la base et ensuite des symboles précis doivent être dessinés à l'intérieur, parfois accompagnés d'inscriptions, afin de faire fonctionner la transmutation. Plus celle-ci est compliquée, plus le cercle est difficile à réaliser. Les symboles qui le composent ne viennent pas selon l'imagination de l'alchimiste, par hasard, ils portent précisément sur ce que la personne qui effectue l'opération à l'intention de faire. L'énergie utilisé est tirée du corps de l'alchimiste. Si celui-ci tente de réaliser quelque chose de trop puissant par rapport à ses compétences, alors il sera vidé de sa propre énergie en même temps. Le principe du cercle est donc de concentrer l'énergie, le pouvoir. Une boucle revient éternellement sur elle-même, rien ne peut s'échapper, ce qui permet une maîtrise du pouvoir. Si l'énergie se dispersait partout,elle serait inutilisable. De plus l'alchimie demande beaucoup de temps d'apprentissage. Sa s'apprend pas en 2 min ! plutôt en quelque années -_-'. Une transmutation se décompose en trois étape : l'analyse, la destruction et la reconstruction.

Voilà j'ai a peut prés résumé rapidement ce que c'était. Oui c'est compliquer mais tellement passionnant! bref tout sa pour dire que la magie et moi… sa fait 36.

Moi : Et vous pensez que je vais vous croire, je n'ai plus 5 ans vous savez u.u

Dumbledore : C'est bien pour sa que je vais vous le prouver.

Et la il me sort… un bout de bois. Il le tend vers la table, murmure quelque chose et aussitôt après la table se transforme en une nué de papillon. Vlad et moi avions a peut prés la même tête : deux carpes en trains de s'asphyxier.

Dans ma tête toutes sortes d'hypothèse sur le pourquoi du comment alchimique défile. Je lève les yeux vers Dumbledore qui n'est plus un vieillard timbré mais une menace potentiel à mes yeux. Comment peut on défier a ce point le principe d'équivalence ?

Dumbledore donc semble satisfait de son petit effet, il enchaîne :

Dumbledore : Voilà ce qu'est la magie. Je vous propose donc une place dans mon école.

Il me tend une enveloppe et ajoute

Dumbledore : Si vous acceptez, il vous faudra acheter la liste de fourniture.

Moi O .O : Mais sa coûte chère ? Et ou est ce que je vais acheter tout sa ?

Dumbledore : Il existe une bourse pour les élèves et quelqu'un pourra vous conduire à cette endroit.

J'opine de la tête, je ne suis pas surs de vouloir aller dans cette école. C'est vrai sa pourquoi j'y irais ? Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de talent… et l'alchimie me convient très bien ! De plus je ne pourrais plus voir ma sœur tout les jours… ni Vlad.

Dumbledore comme si il avait lut dans mes pensés : Poudlard est composé d'un grand parc, d'une immense bibliothèque…

Mon cerveaux bloque sur « immense bibliothèque » c'est bon j'y vais !

Moi : J'ai réfléchis et je veux bien y aller dans votre école. *je me tourne vers Vlad* Sa ne te dérange pas Vlad ?

Vlad qui semble un peux mécontent : Non bien surs que non et puis tu pourra toujours travaillé pendant les vacances scolaires.

J'aurais quand même apprécié qu'il me retienne un peut… enfin bref, Dumbledore à l'air content, il se lève et repars comme il était venu.

Bon, il me reste le plus compliquer à faire : en parler a ma petite sœur Clara

* * *

_Barneville 16h :_

PDV Lolie :

Je reposes le gros bouquins poussiéreux d'alchimie que j'étais en train de parcourir avec ferveur. Je relève la tête, je suis de retour dans l'orphelinat. Ce matin après mon entraînement au katana je me suis entraîner a l'alchimie pendant toute la mâtiné. A midi je suis allé manger un morceaux au café du coin puis j'ai roupillé au parc ensuite je suis « rentré » au cœurs perdu, me suis (encore) fait convoquer chez la directrice pour une de mes sortie quotidienne, me suis fait engueuler comme pas possible (pas de grande nouveauté puis ce que j'y suis abonné TOUS les jours) et notre entretient s'est finit comme toutes les fois (moi qui part avant qu'elle est finit son monologue et claque la porte). J'ai pris un de mes rares livres d'alchimie (y en a pas des tonnes dans ce patelin) et je suis aller m'asseoir tranquillement contre un arbre.

Je m'apprêtais à replonger dans mon livre pendant un temps indéterminé quand soudain deux bouilles une rousse et l'autre blonde me tombe dessus, littéralement.

Bouille rousse : Rhodé tu fais quoi ?

Moi : Je lis

Bouille blonde : De l'alchimie ?

Moi en souriant : Bravo L ^^

Ledit L me fait un sourire trop craquant. Bon je vous explique qui ils sont la bouille blonde c'est Clara McQueen, une petite rousse au grand yeux bleu d'à peine 4 ans et la bouille blonde Alex Scaëffer, un petit blond au yeux gris de 4 ans aussi. Tous les deux vous vous en doutez sont orphelin (sinon qu'es-ce qu'ils foutteraient la?) monproclamer « grande sœur/maman » ils me considèrent comme tels. Et moi comme des petits frères et sœurs à protéger. Ils n'ont personne, ils ont juste besoin de quelqu'un qui les réconfortes, qui les protèges et qui leur apporte un peux d'affection. Je ne me doutes pas qu'ils finiront par trouver des parents adoptifs mais dissit la, je serais là. De toute façon moi j'attends ma majorité et je me casse. De toute façon qui voudrait d'une ado de 15 ans… d'ailleurs toutes les familles d'accueils que j'ai eu, j'ai tout fait foirer, volontairement ou pas. Bref ses deux bouts de choux savent que je m'intéresse à l'alchimie mais ils ne savent pas ce que c'est (normal j'ai envie de dire).

Donc nous étions la tous les trois quand soudain un pion arrive, me toise pendant quelque instant et me dit :

Le pion: Haster, une visite pour toi.

Moi en ouvrant grand les yeux : Doit y avoir une erreur.

Le pion qui en a mare visiblement : Non, allez bouge toi !

Moi : C'est qui ?

Le pion : Tu verras !

Moi : Et si j'ai pas envie de voir cette personne inconnue

Le pion : Tu peux pas faire quelque chose sans faire chier le monde ?!

Moi avec un sourire moqueur et en me levant: En même temps vous marchez pas vous courrez.

Je me diriges vers l'intérieur, tout en me demandant qui pouvait bien me rendre visite. Je pousse une porte et entre dans une sorte de salon : dedans il y a la directrice ( ?!) et… et … la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est : « sa y est il m'envoie à H-P ». La personne qui est venue me rendre visite s'est un vieux à la super longue barbe blanches (connaît il le rasoir ? Fin bon la c'est plus le rasoir qu'il faut s'est la tronçonneuse), il porte des lunettes et a un âge indéfini mais le truc le plus choquant c'est ses habits : il porte une robe… MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL FOUT AVEC UNE ROBE ? C'est bon c'est un malade ! Il me veut quoi ?! et pourquoi est ce qu'il me fixe?!

Moi froidement : J'ai un truc qui va pas ?

Le malade : Nan c'est juste votre physique qui est surprenant, ^^

Moi qui me retient de hurler : Et vous avez un problème avec sa ?!

Le malade en souriant : Non pas du tout.

La directrice : Mlle Haster soyez polit avec le professeur Dumbledore et asseyez vous. Il a à vous parlez.

Je me retins de lui répondre et m'assoies miss souplesse incarner, elle en parait d'ailleurs surprise. Dumbledore ou renommez par moi : Dumby ou encore le malade prend la parole :

Dumby se tourne vers la directrice: Je voudrais parler en priver avec Mlle Haster.

La directrice : Très bien.

Et elle part. Nan mais je rêve, elle me laisse avec un inconnu toute seule ! mais en même temps je suis pas sans défense : j'ai mon katana qui est posé a quelque cm de mon genoux gauche. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il la remarquer vu son air surpris mais il se reprend et me dit :

Dumby : Je suis venue vous proposez une place dans mon école.

Moi : Et si je vous dit que je ne suis pas du tout intéressez.

Je commence a me levez et a partir, je n'ai aucune confiance en ce type et je ne veux pas aller dans son école. Fin de la discutions,

mais malheureusement pour moi, il n'abandonne pas :

Dumby : Laissez moi tout vous expliquer et ensuite vous me donnerez votre réponse. Asseyez vous.

Moi en m'asseyant : Allez y

Dumby : Mon école est une école de sorcellerie.

Je scrute les trais ridés de son visage et j'en viens a la conclusion qu'il ne se fout pas de moi. C'est vraiment un tares ! Et la j'ai une réaction normal : j'éclate de rire ou autrement formulé je me fous de sa gueule ! Il me fixe visiblement stupéfait, apparemment vu sa tête y a pas beaucoup de personne qui font sa.

Moi en reprenant un peux mon sérieux : Mais bien sur et moi je suis Merlin ou non mieux Satan !

Dumby en me souriant : Je comprends que vous ne me croyez pas mais regarder.

Il sort un bout de boit, le pointe vers la table, dit quelque chose et la elle se transforme en chien, bien vivant, aboyant a s'en décrocher les cordes vocales.

Je palis.

Violemment

Je me recule autant que je peux dans le fond du canapé, je tremble limite j'ai des spasmes. A taton ma main va effleurer le manche de mon sabre. Je lance un coup d'œil a Dumbledore qui n'a rien. Il na rien sacrifier pour faire sa. Pas d'échange équivalent mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette magie ?

Le chien s'approche de moi et essaye de me lécher la jambe. A ce moment la j'étais à la limite de :

1) Découper ce clebs en rondelle

2) Gueuler sur Dumbledore pour se qu'il vient de faire

3) Aller vomir mon déjeuner

Le vieux semble enfin remarquer mon « malaise » et repointe son bout de bois ce qui eu pour effet de retransformer le chien en table.

S'en fut trop pour mon estomac, je partis en courant la main sur la bouche, trouver les premières toilettes venus.

5 min plus tard, je revenais voir ce malade mental avec une certaine appréhension. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce que j'aurais du payer si j'avais fait cette expérience avec l'alchimie : le résultat aurait été catastrophique.

Je suis de retour dans le salon, il me lance un regard surpris auquel je ne réponds pas et me contente de revenir m'asseoir, en évitant au passage de regarder la table. C'est moi qui parle en premier :

Moi : Comment avait vous fait sa ?

Dumbledore : Grâce a la magie

Bon soit il ne veut pas me donner d'informations soit il n'en sais rien lui même. J'opterais plutôt pour la première option.

Il sors alors un enveloppe et ajoute :

Dumbledore : Ceci est la liste de fourniture

Moi : Mais je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens de me payer des études et ou est ce qu'on peut trouver vos « fourniture » ?

Dumbledore : Il y a une bourse pour élèves et quelqu'un pourra vous emmener faire les achats

Moi : Je pourrais très bien y aller toute seule, vous n'avez qu'a m'indiquez ou c'est.

Dumby : C'est un peut compliquer a trouver

Moi : Je sais me débrouiller

Dumbledore en soupirant : Très bien comme vous voulez. Alors vous acceptez ?

Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps : cette magie pourrait mettre utile dans la quête que je me suis fixer et puis je pourrais enfin partir de cet endroit. Bon bah y a pas a tergiverser c'est OK

Moi : J'accepte

Il me sourit, se lève et alors qu'il est presque sortit il me dit :

Dumbledore : Au fait Mlle Haster, j'ai entendue dire que vous aviez un… léger problème avec les règlement, je voulais juste vous dire qu'il va falloir y remédier ^^

Moi qui n'a pas l'intention de changer pour qui que ce soit : C'est vous qui m'avez proposer cette place maintenant faut assumer.

Et je le plante la. Lui et ses conseil à deux balles

* * *

**Fin du prologue ! ^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Bien entendu les coms kiff et conseil sont les bienvenue.**

**Certain perso ne sont pas à moi (Ann, Carol et Vlad) ils sont à Meckablaze alchemist qui me les a gentiment prêter ^^**

**Une questions pour toi Mecka : es ce que j'ai bien respecter les caractères de tes persos ?**

**Au prochain chapitre !**


	2. Chapter 1:

Chapitre1 :

Les choses qui nous échappent ont plus d'importance que les choses qu'on possède _Somerset MAUGHAM_

_1er Septembre, King Cross :_

POV Lolie :

Mais où est cette foutue voie 9 3/4 ! Sa fait un quart d'heure que je la cherche désespérément ! Je sais que j'ai un sens de l'orientation plus que merdique mais quand même ! Je commençais à paniquer, il ne me restait plus que 10 min avant que mon train démarre. Déjà que j'avais eu un mal fou à trouver le chemin de traverse. Nan mais une rue derrière un mur WTF ! J'avais bien fait mes achats tout c'était super bien passer à part que Olivanders ma regarder comme si j'étais un alien à trois têtes avec des pois verts. Après avoir essayé trois millions de baguettes j'ai finit par trouver : 33 cm, écaille de serpent et bois de pommier et de frêne (oui 2 bois mélanger ). Une combinaison des plus étranges apparemment enfin bons pour ce que j'y connais en baguette.

Pour l'instant là ma priorité c'est trouver cette voie, je regarde autour de moi et soudain je remarque une famille de rouquins.

Tous avec des chariots surchargés, de plus j'entends le mot « moldus » qui veut apparemment dire une personne sans pouvoir magique, c'est un peu raciste je trouve. Enfin bref, je me dirige vers eux pour leur demander si il ne connaîtrait pas une certaine voie mais j'entends quelqu'un parler en même temps que moi.

POV Ann :

la voie 9 3/4 ?

la voie 9 3/4 ?

Ici ?

Non.

Impossible à trouver et plus que 10 min ! Pas de panique ! Respire et concentres-toi. Peut-être qu'il faut faire quelque chose avec notre baguette . La mienne c'est 21 cm plume de colombe (ahah! C'est ironique ?) et bois de platane et de obus, une combinaison étrange d'ailleurs je crois qu'il a ajouté : « ça fait 2 fois... » Étrange… Sinon il a presque fallu m'arracher à toutes les librairies -_-'. D'ailleurs la personne qui ma accompagner pour m'aider commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Ma sœur ne l'a pas très bien pris au début mais elle a compris (j'ai dû beaucoup insister sur le fait qu'on se verrait aux vacances). Bien sûrs elle m'en a un peu voulu pour ne pas en avoir discuté au préalable avec elle mais elle m'a quand même accompagné à la gare on s'est dit au revoir à l'entrée, on arrivait plus à se lâcher ! Mais en même temps c'est la première fois que je suis séparé aussi longtemps de ma petite sœur et je pense qu'elle va beaucoup me manquer ! Je m'abiturais… Il faudra bien !

Bon trêve de bavardage, il faut que je trouve mon train. Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire aux différents quais autour de moi et là je remarque une famille de roux avec des chariots aussi remplis que le miens, je m'avance vers eux et veux leur demander s'il ne saurait pas ou est le Poudlard Express quand soudain j'entends quelqu'un parler en même temps que moi

POV général :

Ann et Lolie : Esque vous saurez où est la voie 9 3/4 ?

Les deux jeunes filles se firent face et se regardèrent surprises. Les deux avaient la peau pâle et étaient minces. Ann avait les cheveux châtains avec une mèche verte et des yeux vert et bleu. Lolie quant à elle avait les cheveux châtains avec des mèches noires et des yeux dorés et noirs. Elles se regardèrent un moment et pensèrent la même chose : « moi qui pensais avoir un physique étrange... »

Elles se tournèrent vers la famille de rouquins qui étaient accompagnés d'un noiraud aux yeux émeraude et d'une fille aux cheveux châtain frisé. Une petite dame surement la mère de la fratrie leur répondit :

La mère : A vous êtes nouvelles !

Ann : euh oui et apparemment nous cherchons toutes les deux la voie 9 3/4

La mère : suivez nous ^^

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voie 9 et 10

La mère : Fred, George allez-y en premier

Les deux jumeaux s'élancèrent vers les murs, ils se mirent à courir et alors que normalement ils auraient dû prendre la paroi de pierre dans la tronche, ils la travéressérent comme s'il n'y avait absolument rien sous les yeux choqués de nos deux alchimistes qui ressemblaient a des poissons rouges sortit de l'eau. Chacune pensant à différentes théories alchimiques

Le noiraud voyant leur tête complètement choquée dit :

Noiraud : Moi aussi au début j'avais votre réaction mais je m'y suis habitué a toute ces chose étrange

Lolie inspira un grand coup et dit : Bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Elle se mit à courir et quand elle fut plus qu'a quelque m de la paroi, elle ferma les yeux ne sentant pas le choc, elle s'arrêta et rouvrit les yeux : la gare remplit de TGV avait été remplacer par un train à vapeur rouge. Le quai était rempli de sorciers donnant les dernières recommandations à leurs enfants avec des hiboux, des chats et d'autres animaux et tout ça dans une effervescence et cacophonie totale. Alors qu'elle était en pleine contemplation et qu'elle se demandait comment on ne pouvait pas entendre alors qui l'y a quelque min elle était à quelque m. Quelqu'un la bouscula violemment, Lolie se tourna vers la personne qui n'était autre que la mystérieuse fille qui avait parlé en même temps qu'elle et qui apparemment était aussi nouvelle à Poudlard. Elle se releva (NDA : oui elle était tombé u.u) et avant que sa « camarade » ait pu dire quoique se soit, elle partit.

Ann s'apprêta à s'excuser mais la fille aux yeux plus que bizarre se releva et partit. Ann se dirigea mettre toutes ses fournitures et chercher un compartiment, tous étaient complets. Elle finit par en trouver un, s'assied et commença à lire. Cette fois pas un livre d'alchimie non pour une fois elle lut un roman normal. Quelque min plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur… la fille qu'elle avait renversée. Cette dernière prit la parole :

La fille : Je peux me mettre là . Y a plus de place dans les autres…

Ann : Oui oui vas y et désolé pour tout à l'heure

Lolie en s'assyant en face d'Ann contre la fenêtre: Tkt c'est bon

Ann se replongea dans sa lecture et Lolie quelque min plus tard, s'endormit la tête reposant contre la vitre.

À peine 10 min plus tard, la porte se rouvrit, Ann ferma les yeux, légèrement agacé d'être interrompue toutes les trois secondes dans sa lecture. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa voisine qui était profondément endormie. Elle se tourna vers les nouveaux venus qui n'était autre que le noiraud, la fille aux cheveux châtain frisé et un roux qui devait sûrement faire partie de la famille de rouquins de tout a l'heure.

Ann les anticipant leurs paroles : Vous pouvez vous asseoir ce n'est pas pris

Ils s'assirent et la fille touffus pris la parole :

Hermione : Tu es nouvelle ? Tu étais dans une autre école avant ? Comment tu t'appelles ? Ta mèche verte et naturel ? Et tes yeux ? Tu connais cette fille *désignée Lolie*

Les deux autres levèrent les yeux au ciel et Ann répondit :

Ann : Oui, non, Ann Teras, ça ne te regarde pas, même chose, non

Harry et Ron la regardèrent choqués et Hermione était surprise que quelqu'un ait réussi à retenir toutes ses questions ET y répondre ! Alors qu'elle allait continuer, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit (encore) cette fois sur un certain blondinet et c'est deux larb… amis. Il toisa notre petit groupe et dit :

Blandinet : Alors petit pote potter tes pas encore internés à St Mangouste .

Le dit Harry : Et ton père il va bien comme larbin pour Voldemort .

Blandinet : Tu vas voir Potter !

Malheureusement pour lui il avait à moitié crier cette phrase, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Lolie qui dormait tranquillement :

Lolie : OH HE LA FERME Y EN A QUI ESSAYE DE DORMIR

Blandinet : Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça ?

Lolie : Et oh la blondinette elle se la ferme ! T.T

Ann : Et d'abord tes qui est tu te prend pour qui ?

Blondinette l'air tout fier: Malefoy, Draco Malefoy, héritier Malefoy

Les deux filles ossérent les sourcils, se jetèrent un coup d'oeil… et explosèrent de rire. Elles n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de penser à James Bond. La blondinette le prit pas très bien et jetta un coup d'oeil à ses deux gorilles qui avancèrent d'un air menaçant

Blondinette : Maintenant vous la fermer !

Lolie : Mais c'est qu'elle s'énerve Blondie !

Ann : Même pas capable de se protéger tout seul pitoyable…

Les deux attardés essayèrent de leurs donner un coup de poing mais Ann donna un coup de pied dans le ventre à Goyle qui se plia en deux et tomba à terre. Lolie dégaina son katana esquiva le coup et frappa avec le coter non tranchant de la lame contre le coup de Crabbe qui tomba à son tour à terre et s'évanouit à moitie. Elles se tournèrent versMalefoy qui se faisait à moitié dessus, une lame tranchante à deux cm de sa gorge ainsi qu'un pied a quelque cm de sa partie sensible. Il leur lança un regard appauré et partit en courant suivi de ses deux acolytes qui se tenaient le cou pour le premier et le ventre pour le second.

Lolie rengaina son sabre et dit à Ann:

Lolie : Jolie coup de pied, Lolie Haster enchanté

Ann : Pas mal la technique au sabre, Ann Teras de même

Elles se rassirent et firent face à trois paires d'yeux choqués ce fut Ron qui rompit le silence :

Ron : Comment vous avez fait sa ?

Harry : En tout cas la misère que vous lui avez mise ^^

Lolie : Et vous etes ?

Hermione : Hermione Granger

Ron : Ron Weasley

Harry avec lassitude : Harry Potter

Il fut donc très surpris quand il vit que les deux adolescentes ne semblèrent pas le moins du monde surprises ou choquées ou stupéfaites, non, juste de la parfaite indifférence.

Le reste du trajet se passa pour le mieux et ils arrivèrent en vue de Poudlard.

**!IMPORTANT !**

**Si vous avez Twitter, facebook et tous les réseaux sociaux vous avez dus entendre parler de cette pouf****** de cette p**** d'Alicia Durand **

**Si vous savez pas l'histoire allez sur youtube et marquer le nom de cette c******

**Cette video ma profondément choqué et surtout énervé… nan en vérité j'étais tellement furieuse que j'ai geuller sur mon frère alors **

**qu'il avait absolument rien fait et qu'il est juste venue me parler. Enfin bref on s'en fout !**

**Je voudrais m'adressez à tous les cons qui sont comme Alicia Durand : arrêtez ! Sa vous donne quoi de faire sa ! A part pour faire **

**vos « beaus gosse » devant vos potes. Mais pensez à la personne**

**que vous humilier à votre avis elle doit se sentir comment ? Essayer juste de vous mettre à sa place 2 secondes**

**Moi j'ai vécus se genre de chose donc sa juste mit hors de moi quand j'ai vus la video**

**Alicia Durand si je croise cette fille je ne sais pas ce que je lui fais… J'espére qu'elle répondra de ses actes et que maintenant elle s'en mord bien les doigts (aussi valable pour ses debiles de pouffiasse qui lui servent comme Malfoy de larbin et qui rigole comme des baleines) **

**Voilà petit msg que je tenais a dire et respecter vous les un les autres, on est tous différents s'est comme sa ! Et tant mieux !**

**Fin du chapitre 1 ! ^^**

**Alors sa vous a plus ? Les bois des baguettes ont une signification particuliére ce n'est pas choisit au hasard .Com, kiff, conseil sont les bienvenues**

**Ce chapitre ne serait serrement pas arriver aussi vite si MeckaBlaze Alchemist ne m'avait pas un peut booste (et aussi un peux menacé XDDD j'étais menacé par une certaine mécanicienne blonde) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Je m'excuse du retard que j'ai pris mais c'est du à un problème personnel qui d'ailleurs n'est toujours pas résolut, bref je reprends l'écriture de mes fanfic ^^**

**Je remercie sincèrement pour les rewiev sa me fait infiniment plaisir **

**Mention spécial à MeckaBlaze Alchimist qui même dans les moments dure ne me laisse pas tomber et pour je la remercie très sincèrement**

**Sur ceux bonne lecture !**

_Disclainer Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas, seule Lolie est de moi Ann étant de Mecka_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Premier jour

Les élèves descendirent du train après avoir revétut leurs uniformes, (avec beaucoup de marmonage et de grognage pour Lolie qui pensait que c'était ridicules de porter des robes comme uniformes) et se dirigèrent vers des carrioles tirées par des sortes de cheveux squelettiques noires aux ailes de chauves souris. Ces animaux rappelaient beaucoup trop à Ann des chimères, la faisant frissonner. Ron et Hermione montèrent dans l'une d'elle , ne jetant pas un regard aux animaux. Ron leur dit en les voyant fixer les étranges créatures:

Ron qui semblait surpris : Bah qu'est ce que vous faites à fixer le vide montez !

Harry : Mais… vous ne les voyez pas ?!

Ron en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Hermione : Voir quoi ?

Lolie avec sa patience légendaire : Mais les chevaux qui tirent la carrioles !

Hermione avec septisme : Rien ne tires la carrioles elle avance toute seule.

Les deux alchimiste faillirent éclater d'un rire nerveux: la logique de ces sorciers leurs échappaient tellement ! Ils avaient tellement l'habitude de contourner l'équivalence que les choses normalement impossible étaient normal pour eux et franchement c'était limite effrayant, elles n'arrêtaient pas de se répéter en boucle :

« Tant de pouvoirs alors qu'ils n'ont rien fait pour l'avoir »

Sa désespéré Ann et sa donné envie à Lolie de tuer des bébés phoques.

Finalement, ils montèrent à leurs tours dans la carriole toujours sous l'œil inquiet des amis de Harry quand soudain quelqu'un prit la parole les faisant sursauter :

La voie : Vous n'êtes pas fous, moi aussi je peux les voir, vous êtes aussi saint d'esprit que moi.

La personne qui venait de dire ça était une fille avec des cheveux blond emmêlés et des yeux gris ardoise. En considérant qu'elle avait d'énorme lunette en plastique et des radis comme boucle d'oreille, il était naturel de douter de sa santé mentale. Harry resta perplexe, Lolie la trouva sympa et Ann lui sourit gentiment.

La carriole les emmena sans d'autre incident au château, ce dressant devant eux sous la lumières de la lune qui se reflétait légèrement sur le lac, les étoiles scintillantes. Sous les yeux émerveillés des deux nouvelles non sans une arrière pensé pour Lolie :

Lolie *pensé* : Je vais me perdre c'est obliger en plus il doit y avoir je ne sais pas combien d'étages -₋- MAIS POURQUOI ILS ONT FAIT D'UN CHATEAU UNE ECOLE

Une fois arrivé, ils descendirent et se dirigèrent vers les deux énormes portes d'entrées… et faillirent se prendre une bombe à eau en pleine figure. C'était Peeves l'esprit frappeur qui avait (encore) balancé dés l'arrivé des élèves de grosses bombes d'eau. Il s'apprêta à ricaner quand soudain il remarqua Ann, se figea, la regarda avec horreur et laissa échapper un cri. Il recula précipitamment et remarqua à son tour Lolie, il se refigea sembla pâlir affreusement, il prit une expression terrifiés, regarda tour à tour les deux adolescentes et poussa un hurlement de terreur. Il s'enfuit le plus vite possible sous les yeux choqués des autres élèves et plus particulièrement des deux alchimistes, qui n'y comprenaient rien du tout! La perplexité se lisant clairement sur leurs visages. Les autres élèves leurs lancèrent des regards suspicieux et chuchotèrent tout en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.

Les jeunes filles les ignorèrent et suivirent le trio qui eux, semblaient troublés par ce qui venait de se passer mais avant qu'elles aient put entrer dans la Grande Salle une vieille femme au chignon strict, des lunettes rectangulaire sur le nez, les interpella :

Vieille femme: Mll Ternas Mll Haster veuillez rester ici s'il vous plaît, je suis le professeur Mc Gonagall, vous allez être répartit en même temps que les 1ere année.

Lolie grimaça, se sentant soudainement insulté de gamine mais avant qu'elle est put dire quoi que ce soit la professeur s'était éclipsé.

* * *

Le trio quand à lui partit s'asseoir et bientôt les premières années arrivèrent. Les deux alchimistes les suivirent en soupirant de concert. Ils pénétrèrent dans une immense salle avec 4 tables alignés parallèlement et une autre perpendiculairement où était assis les professeurs. Le plafond était à ciel ouvert et des bougies allumés flottaient à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol, tout sentait la magie et avait un côté enchanteur.

Les élèves déjà présent remarquèrent bien vite les deux adolescentes plus âgés et se mirent à chuchoter :

Elève 1 : C'est qui tu crois ?

Eleve2 : Ta vus t'en a une elle a une mèche verte, tu crois que c'est une teinture ?

Eleve3 : Mais ta vus l'autre elle a un œil doré, tu crois que c'est un loup-garou ? et ta vus elle a un sabre ! Je l'approche pas...

Eleve4 : Elles sont bizarres !

Lolie serra les poings ainsi que les dents la colère bouillant dans son esprit, Ann soupira souhaitant être à des milliers de km.

Finalement Dumbledore prit la parole :

Dumbledore : Comme vous l'avez remarqué nous accueillons deux nouvelles élèves qui seront en 5eme années ^^. Elles seront répartis en même temps que les 1ere année. Veiller les accueillir chaleureusement.

Puis McGonagall apporta un tabouret et un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé. Ce dernier se fissura et sous les yeux éberlués des nouveaux, il se mit à chanter :

_Chanson du tome 5 de Harry Potter. (Non ce n'est pas de la flemmardise XD)_

Une fois finit McGonagall ouvrit un grand parchemin et commença à appeler les élèves, finalement elle appela au bout d'un moment :

McGonagall : Haster Lolie

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le tabouret, mit le chapeau et à sa plus grande surprise entendit une voix dans son esprit, lui rappelant bien autre chose…

Le Choixpeau : Intéressant, sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vus une personne qui a fais ça

Lolie *pensé* :Quoi ?! Ta fouillé mes souvenir ! et sa pose un problème ?!

Le Choixpeau : Oui, je l'ai fais mais je n'ai pas le droits de révéler des informations consternant les élèves à quiconque d'autre. Non. Bon si on passait à ta répartition ?

Lolie ne souhaitant pas éterniser sur ce terrain là : Bonne idée

Le Choixpeau : Tu pourrais très bien aller à Gryffondor mais cela ne te conviendrais pas. Tu es certes courageuse mais vus ton but tu irais mieux à Serpantard. Oui c'est sur que Serpantard serait parfait et t'offrirait d'autre voie. Sombre peut être mais d'autre voie qui te correspondrais. Quoique tu es aussi intelligente et tu recherche la connaissance, je pense que tu irais beaucoup mieux à Serdaigle.

Lolie : Bon tu choisis quoi ?

Le Choixpeau : Avant j'aimerais te dire quelque chose…

Lolie : Vas y

Le Choipeau : Je sais ce que tu veux faire et certes je n'ai pas le droit de parler des élèves aux professeurs si ils ne sont pas une menace pour les autres mais si j'estime que ton but mettrais trop en danger les élèves je devrais mettre au moins le Directeur au courant, c'est clair?

Lolie : Ok….

Le Choixpeau : Très bien dans ce cas SERDAIGLE

Il y eu un blanc puis quelques applaudissements éclatèrent. Lolie partit s'asseoir retournant dans son esprit ce que venait de lui dire le Choipeaux. Les élèves restaient silencieux les répartitions ne duraient jamais aussi longtemps…

McGonagall recommença à appeler les élèves jusqu'à arriver à :

McGonagall : Ternas Ann

Ann se dirigea à son tour vers le tabouret, mit le Choixpeau et fut aussi surprise d'entendre une voix :

Le Choipeau : Toi tu es vraiment étrange et je sens _quelque chose_ en toi ! Tu es…

Inconnue : Bonjour

Le Choipeau : Tu peux parler ?!

Inconnue : Bien sur !

Le Choixpeau : C'est la première fois que vois une chose pareil

Ann : On peux revenir à ma répartition ? ^^'

Le Choixpeau :Oui bien sur …... alors tu n'irais pas du tout à Serpantard, tu irais très bien à Poussoufle pour ta loyauté envers ta sœur et les gens que tu aimes. C'est très beau l'amour que tu lui porte

Ann : Merci… et tu fouille dans les souvenir !

Le Choixpeau : Oui donc continuons tu es très courageuse tu aurais facilement ta place à Gryphondor mais tu es aussi intelligente et tu recherche le savoir. Que choisi tu ?

Ann : L'intelligence évidemment !

Le Choipeau : Très bien SERDAIGLE !

Avant que Ann enlève le Choixpeau ce dernier lui dit :

Le Choipeau : En passant la chose que tu cherche et peut être plus prés que tu ne le pense et n'oublie pas que certaine chose peuvent avoir de cruel vérité.

Ann fronça des sourcil, pensive, et partit s'asseoir à coter de Lolie. Il y eu un nouveau blanc, cette répartition aussi avait durer bien plus longtemps que d'habitude. Dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard on n'avait jamais vus deux personnes qui mettaient autant de temps !

Dumbledore présenta la nouvelle professeur de DFCM, une certaine Ombrage qui fit un discourt des plus louche, tous apprenant qu'elle venait du Ministère.

Ann *pensé* : Je ne l'aime pas, elle a une voix de petite fille et on dirait un crapaud

Lolie *pensé* : Je sens que je vais détester son cour. Sa fait quoi ? 5min qu'elle parle et j'ai déjà envie de la frapper -_-

Dumbledore quand à lui ne dis rien et se contenta de frapper dans ses mains faisant apparaître des monticules de nourritures.

Ann après s'être remise se servit mais quand à sa voisine, elle fixa les victuailles comme des insectes qui lui sauteraient dessus à tout instant, regarda les autres et voyant qu'ils ne s'effondraient pas par terre en hurlant de douleur. Elle se servit à son tour mais ne remplissant que le quart de son assiette.

A la fin du somptueux repas, tous se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs, certain baillant et se frottant déjà les yeux de sommeil. Les Serdaigle prirent la direction de leur tour et une fois arrivé leur préfet dit :

Le préfet : La salle commune ne s'ouvre que si vous répondez correctement à une énigme

Il se poussa pour laisser voir à tous le portrait

Le portrait : J'attire les choses inévitablement, on m'associe le plus souvent à une pomme et seul un animal à réussie a me vaincre. Qui suis je ?

Lolie : *pensé* C'est une plaisanterie, pour eux c'est ça une énigme….mais c'est affreusement simple !

Ann : *pensé* Bon c'est vraiment pas compliqué, ils vont bien trouvé

Seulement au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, aucun élèves ne semblaient trouver. Finalement Ann soupira, se dévouant et dit :

Ann : La gravité….

Tous la regardèrent comme si elle avait deux têtes. Lolie se retint de sourire : elle sentait qu'elle allait bien s'entendre avec elle.

Tous entrèrent, la salle était grande avec de larges fenêtres, la décorations et les murs étaient dans les tons bleus et gris, de large étagères étaient dispersés un peut partout croulant sous les livres ainsi que des tables et des chaises, sûrement pour travailler. Un peut plus loin pour ne pas déranger des canapés en cuir et des fauteuils moelleux étaient disposés et une cheminé au fond abritait un feux. Le préfet leur indiqua leur dortoir puis Lolie et Ann se dirrigérent vers celui des cinquièmes années en compagnies de la fille blonde de la carrioles. Elle s'était présentée au dîner comme étant Luna Lovegood, la fille d'un directeur d'un journal sorcier. Lolie avait apprécié cette légère aura de folie qui se dégageait de la jeune fille et Ann avait été touché par sa solitude. Toutes trois décidèrent de dormir étant complètement crevées. Lolie ferma soigneusement son rideau, vérifia que Ann et Luna étaient couchées pour pouvoir se mettre en pyjama ne voulant surtout pas que les deux autres voit ç_a_ et pour une fois elle dormit sans faire de cauchemars.

* * *

Le lendemain, Ann se réveilla comme à son habitude en semaine : tard et vit que ses deux colocataires étaient déjà partit. Elle se prépara rapidement et descendit dans la Grande Salle. Elle repéra facilement Lolie en général et son katana en particulier que la jeune fille ne semblait pas lâcher. Cette dernière arborait une mine sombre et tenait un papier dans ses mains, elle en tendit un à Ann qui le prit et vit qu'il s'agissait de leur emplois du temps :

**Matin :**

2h de potion

1h de botanique

**Après midi :**

2H de métamorphose

1h de libre

1h de Divination

Ann soupira :elle détestait travailler cela lui enlevait du temps pour lire. Elle s'assit et au même moment une nué de hiboux arriva, par centaines chacun se dirigeant vers un élève. Elle en resta quoi d'émerveillement, les oiseaux étant ses animaux préférés, elle ne put empêcher un sourire niais de naquirent sur ses lèvres. Elle se tourna vers Lolie qui elle était plus pâle que jamais, elle fixait quelque chose en face. Ann suivit son regard et vit qu'elle regardait la fantôme de leur maison, un mélange de douleur, d'horreur et une immense tristesse bataillant dans ses yeux. La jeune fille fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant la raison du tourment de l'autre. La fantôme se tourna vers elle, la porteuse de sabre et la défunte se fixèrent, la dernière sembla prendre peur et partit rapidement à l'autre bout de la table. L'alchimiste finit de déjeuner rapidement et se dirigea avec les deux autres vers les cachots.

L'ambiance de ce cour était ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de lugubre et ce n'était pas du tout à cause des différents bocaux remplit de chose non identifié qui flottaient ou le fait qu'il faisait horriblement froid .

DU TOUT.

Le professeur Rogue, les cheveux brun, le nez crochu était l'archétype du sorcier acariâtre et froid. Il n'avait pas besoin de parole pour imposer le silence seul sa présence le permétait. Il commença son cour en leur faisant un monologue en accord avec sa salle et son caractère : glacial. Il leur expliqua qu'il n'accepterait que les meilleurs puis leurs donna leurs instructions pour la potion du jour et les laissa se démer...brouiller. Lolie et Ann s'amusèrent plus que travaillèrent car à part les ingrédients quelque peux étranges. Il ne s'agissait n'y plus n'y moins que de mélanger des éléments pour donner quelque chose de nouveaux, et les deux alchimistes étaient passées maîtres dans cette matières. Rogue ne fit aucun commentaire ne trouvant rien à redire à leurs potions qu'elles avaient finient une demi heure en avance et nos deux protagoniste durent attendre.

Une demi heure

C'est long, très long, et nos deux héroïnes finirent par s'ennuyer. Finalement Ann se tourna vers Lolie qui était affalé sur la table, le regard étrangement vide. Ann toussota, sa voisine sembla se réveiller et tourna sa tête vers elle.

Ann : Tu te débrouilles bien

Lolie Toi aussi

Ann : Merci et tu viens d'où ? ^^

Lolie la fixa, se demandant quel mensonge proférer, elle n'avait aucune cofinance, en personne en ce monde d'ailleurs. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle et sur sa capacité à survivre car dehors c'était les loups qui l'attendaient. Elle frissonna intérieurement en y pensant et déblatéra un lieux au hasard. Elles discutèrent jusqu'à la fin du cour et Lolie apprit qu'elle avait de nombreux point commun avec Ann et que cette dernière avait une petite sœur, qu'elle semblait adorer.

* * *

Le cour de botanique en commun avec les Gryphondor, se passa très bien. Luna, Lolie et Ann se mirent ensemble mais ce fut Ann qui dirigea tout, elle avait une connaissance incroyable des plantes et reconnaissait chacune non magique, leurs caractéristiques et savait comment les traiter et s'en occuper. Lolie quand à elle ne suivait pas tout mais connaissait tous les types de plantes médicales, cependant elle avait une connaissance moins approfondit sur les végétaux que son binôme (mention spéciale la personne concerner se reconnaîtra ^^ C EST POUR TOI MON BINOME XD)

A la fin du cour, les 5éme sortirent, tous plus sale les un que les autres mais plutôt content d'eux. Ann discutait vivement avec Neville un garçon timide et maladroit mais qui était aussi passionné qu'elle en plante. Lolie écoutait et appréciait ce que disait Luna sur les créatures de l'esprit tout en parlant bouquin avec Hermione qui semblait aux anges. Harry et Ron quand à eux discutaient ensemble.

Une fois rentré dans le château Lolie partit à moitié en courant, laissant les autres légèrement perplexe et en laissant comme tout au revoir :

Lolie avec un signe de main : On se voit plus tard !

Ann : A tout à l'heure au cour de métamorphose !

Lolie OU PAS

Tous ' _'

Harry Et si on allait manger ? ^ ^ '''

Tous se contentèrent d'acquiescer

La pause passa rapidement puis Ann et Luna allèrent en cour de Métamorphose. Lolie ne vint jamais

Elles ne retrouvèrent cette dernière que 5 min après la sonnerie du début de Divination, l'alchimiste entra en claquant la trappe et sans un mot alla s'asseoir sur un pouf à côter de Ann. La jeune fille lui glissa discrètement pendant que leur professeur leur distribuer des boules de cristal :

Ann : Tu étais où ? Tes pas venus en métamorphose

Lolie** *s**oupira se frotta la tête comme pour chasser une douleur* heu … non

La vérité c'est que le souvenir du petit tours du directeur lui était encore au travers de la gorge et elle préférait ne pas suivre ce cour, trop de chose remontait, trop de souvenirs et cela était bien trop douloureux.

Ann Tu étais où ?

Lolie A la bibliothèque

Elle continua à se frotter la tête négligemment son mal de crane empirant, sans doute à cause des fumés et autre senteur régnant dans la salle.

La professeur Trelawney, leur donna comme consigne de regarder dans leur boules et de voir l'avenir.

Ann et Luna n'obtinrent absolument rien, Ann soupirant passa à Lolie qui se dépêcha de la prendre son mal de crane empirant de plus en plus et regarda dedans. Pendant quelque secondes il ne se passa rien, puis les formes des brumes commencèrent à prendre la forme d'une immense porte sculpter, de plusieurs mètres de haut, toute en noire.

Avant que Lolie tétanisée par l'horreur n'est put la lâcher, sa douleur monta en flèches et elle hurla, tombant à terre, tenant toujours la boule. Sa deuxième main se cramponnant à sa tête, elle avait l'impression que son crane se fendait en deux tellement la douleur était instance, sa souffrance augmenta encore, sa vue se troubla, la douleur se propagea dans son poignet gauche avec l'impression qu'on lui arracher la main. Elle hurla de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus désespérément . Des hurlements de peur et de douleur raisonnant dans sa tête. Avant de sombrer dans l inconscience la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut deux yeux rose froids et sadiques la fixant. Quand à la boule, elle roula sur le coter et montrant en dernière image : un être blanc sans yeux et avec un large sourire sadique.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ^^**

**Les rewievs sont très très encourageante pour l'auteur et font super plaisir alors n'hésiter pas !**

**Sur ceux peace et au prochain chapitre XD**


End file.
